


Flesh and Blood

by namibean



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namibean/pseuds/namibean
Summary: A short story for Sanji and Zeff.





	Flesh and Blood

Red Leg Zeff wasn’t his father by blood, but he was his father all the same. The shitty geezer filled the role better than that asshole, Vinsmoke Judge, ever did. The old chef provided structure and discipline to the little eggplant’s life. In return, Sanji became the man he was and sailed out in search of their dream, All Blue… That was almost two decades ago…

Anxiously shifting his weight from one foot to the other, the blond waited outside the old man’s bedroom on the Baratie. He never did like waiting… even if there were some things in life worth waiting for. “Sanji-kun, worrying isn’t going to help anything,” his wife said softly, squeezing his hand. He looked over at her and managed a smile. Her temper had mellowed over the years, but Nami was still as spirited as ever. With her he was able to give the shitty geezer two grandchildren. When the couple first heard from Patty and Carne that the old man was sick, there was no question that she was going to accompany him.

“You’re right, Nami-san,” he replied, glancing back to the door. Unfortunately, her advice was easier said than done. “I know it’s out of my control, but I can’t help it.” At that moment, Chopper emerged from the room. The doctor had met them at the Baratie at Sanji’s request. “How is he?” the blond inquired.

“I’ve done what I can for him.” The reindeer looked down at his hooved feet and frowned, “but it’s pneumonia, and you know there’s no cure for old age. Even if his body fights this off, there’s no guarantee that he’ll survive if he gets sick again.” Chopper never was good at delivering bad news. “You can talk to him, though.”

Sanji shuffled into the bedroom with his hands in his pockets. It reminded him of when he was scolded as a kid. Except now, instead of finding the shitty geezer standing with his arms folded, there was a sick man lying in his bed. This wasn’t the Red Leg Zeff the blond remembered. When did he get so old? When did he become so frail? “Quit staring at me like that, you brat! I don’t need your pity!!” Well, at least his cantankerous demeanor hadn’t changed.  

“How’re you feeling, old man?” Sanji took a seat next to the bed.

“I feel like I look,” Zeff grumbled in response. “How do I look?”

“Like shit,” the younger replied, honestly.

The elder man let out a surprisingly hearty laugh. “That sounds accurate.”

“L-look, old man,” Sanji’s voice shook with nervousness, “this infection got me thinking…” Zeff listened in silence. “I-I never did say thank you for rescuing me on that rock all those years ago and for raising me like a son.” He took an uneasy breath. “I just wanted to say that I lov—“ the blond looked up to see a book thrown straight as his face. It hit him in the forehead, but there was hardly any force behind it. Although it didn’t hurt, it was still annoying. _What the hell?!_ He was about to yell but the elder chef spoke first.

“Listen here you little shit,” the old man spat. “Don’t be talking like I’m already dead! Save that trash for when I’m in my grave!!”

“Fine!!” Sanji growled. Sick or not, Zeff’s attitude was a still strong. The blond got up and stomped towards the door. “I’ll be by in the morning, you stubborn old ass!!”

After the door slammed, a sad smile appeared on Zeff’s lips. He knew he was dying. His body didn’t even have enough strength to sit up properly. That didn’t mean he would let that shitty brat waste time worrying about him. “Love you, too, chibi nasu,” he mumbled with a tear in his eye.

……

The next morning, Sanji brought breakfast in for Zeff. He sat with his father and shared different stories from his adventures along the Grand Line. The elder had heard them all before, numerous times, but he never tired of them, especially when the younger would excitedly go into vivid detail about their shared dream, All Blue. The blond was describing the various colors of marine life when the old man turned his head to look out the porthole window and smiled.

“… You should have seen it!! It was as long as my arm!” Sanji noticed the geezer turn his gaze towards the window. “Hmm? What’re you looking at?” He peered out in time to see a butterfly float by. “Whoa!! Did you see that?! You don’t usually find butterflies out at sea,” he commented as he looked back to Zeff.

Eyes closed, the man was still. If the Straw Hat cook didn’t know any better, the shitty geezer was just sleeping. He was just holding his breath and playing a prank on the younger to scare him. There was no way that could be the end. But with a slow realization, the blond understood. One of the strongest influences in his life didn’t go out kicking and hollering like he would have imagined. No. In the end, Red Leg Zeff left the world with a quiet sigh.

Tears welled up in blue eyes. Sanji slowly nodded and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He had to call Chopper in to confirm the news, but he already knew. Patting the old man’s shoulder, the cook spoke softly. “Goodbye shitty geezer. Love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My dad has been really ill the past three years (he needs a liver transplant) and yesterday he went into the hospital. This was my way of getting out feelings.


End file.
